


The Bermuda Triangle

by Mockingbird_22



Series: It Started with a Dick Pic [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry has an obsession with Len's chest hair, Barry takes care of him, But he gradually gets more confident around Barry, Cuddling, First Time, Fluff, Ill Len, M/M, Sexual Content, insecure len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10107074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/pseuds/Mockingbird_22
Summary: There's a triangle on Leonard's chest that has a habit of making a speedster's clothes disappear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of the collab series between [WacheyPena](archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena) and myself. Her accompanying artwork can be found [here](http://wacheypenaart.tumblr.com/post/158038096479/drawn-for-the-next-installment-in-the-it-started) and as the next part of the series.

Since getting together with his onetime arch nemesis, Len had never felt happier. They’d been together for a couple of months now and as both of them knew they were pretty serious about each other already, the various family members had been informed, with varying degrees of threats made. But they’d all come around eventually and tentatively accepted the relationship and that Barry and Len could make their own choices and lead their own lives.

It definitely made things easier having everyone mostly on board and not having to hide the relationship. Len hadn’t been brought to family dinner yet, but Joe could only hold out for so long before having to cave in and invite him.

Len felt more at ease around Barry than most people he’d ever met. Barry was everything he’d never envisaged in a partner and yet that was apparently everything he needed. He was kind and sweet, romantic, honest and above all good.

Barry was also apparently someone who had no problem just getting naked at a moment’s notice or at least walking around in various stages of undress. Whenever they were at Barry’s place Barry had no problem just walking around shirtless, in only boxers, getting changed in front of Len or just stripping off to go for a shower before they went anywhere.

Barry never seemed embarrassed or self-conscious about his body. Len didn’t know if he’d always been like that or just felt really comfortable in front of Len but Len couldn’t say he minded. Ironically, it made Len feel somewhat better about himself, if Barry could do it then so could he. He felt comfortable, more comfortable around Barry than anyone he’d ever met, bar Lisa and Mick, so why should he go out of his way to continually cover his body. Barry knew about his various scars so he wouldn’t be that shocked to see them either. Yet Len still couldn’t quite bring himself to do more than open the odd shirt button occasionally.

******

Barry and Len had just arrived back to Len’s after a lovey date at a small little restaurant that Len had wanted to take Barry to for a while. Len went to sit down on one of the armchairs in the living room and take off his tie to relax a little more. He wasn’t dressed overly formerly - a shirt and tie plus a nice suit jacket and jeans. Once the tie was off Len went to undo a couple of buttons, but paused as he remembered something.

A couple of weeks ago he’d been wearing a shirt much like this one. He’d gotten a little warm while helping Barry to prepare snacks for their film marathon (this week was the Jurassic Park films) so he’d opened the top couple of buttons of his shirt. Barry had looked at him from across the kitchen and Len noted how Barry’s eyes locked on to where his buttons were open. He had an undershirt on so nothing could really be seen but it was an interesting reaction, especially the way Barry’s eyes had lingered.

Then last week he’d taken his tie off after a date and had absentmindedly loosened his shirt too but that time he hadn’t been wearing anything underneath, so a little chest hair had been seen peeking out. Len hadn’t buttoned up his shirt once he’d realised though, as he felt comfortable enough to leave it open, despite exposing skin he never usually showed. Barry on the other hand, responded interestingly as he kept staring at the exposed skin before excusing himself to the bathroom.

All of that had been playing on Len’s mind and now he wanted to test his theory more thoroughly. Was it just his chest that got that reaction from Barry or any bit of skin he had on show?

Len undid the two buttons and also untucked his shirt from his jeans. When he finished rearranging his clothes he sat back with his legs spread wide and his arms resting on the sides of the armchair. A little bit of his belly was exposed too where the shirt was rucked up.

Barry, observing Len had quickly divested himself of his shirt and jacket and made his way over with a hungry look in his eyes. The way Len was sitting was sinful. And he could see a tantalising bit of skin and chest hair peeking out of Len’s shirt. Barry liked that sight a lot.

He wasn’t exactly sure why but seeing Len reveal even the tiniest part of skin and by extension himself, got Barry hotter than anything ever had.

He sunk to his knees in front of Len, not really knowing what he was planning on doing, but definitely knowing he should be between Len’s legs right now. He wasn’t really going to do anything, they weren’t there yet, but he just wanted to admire up close his ridiculously gorgeous boyfriend.

“Yes Barry?” Len said with a smirk, knowing full well what must be racing through the speedster’s mind right now.

Barry started to trail his fingers lightly over Len’s thighs, ever so slowing inching towards Len’s crotch. Barry looked up with a silent question in his expression and Len gave a nod for him to continue. It wasn’t that he was worried about Len not wanting it, but he wanted to make sure Len was comfortable in everything they did. He knew about Len’s insecurities and would never do anything more than what Len wanted.

Barry ghosted his fingers ever so gently over Len’s denim covered crotch. Not really enough contact to provide any pleasure but he couldn’t help but do something with Len in this position. Len let him have his fun for a couple of minutes before hauling Barry up and over to the sofa where there was more room. After all kissing Barry was probably the best thing in the world.

******

Len was continuing with his plan to slowly seduce Barry by revealing a little bit more skin each time he saw the speedster. Len also had to admit that it was a little bit fun to see his boyfriend get so worked up like that.

Len had invited Barry around for dinner and was currently barefoot with his sleeves rolled up while he chopped tomatoes and onions for the pasta sauce. Len only had a couple of small scars on his forearms so showing them off didn’t bother him too much.

Barry knocked on the door and Len shouted that it was open. Barry casually walked in dumping his shoes and coat by the door before walking into the kitchen to greet Len. As soon as Barry saw Len he stopped and stared. He’d never seen Len look so comfortable and at home with his bare feet, cooking in the kitchen.

“Hi,” Barry said grinning.

“Hey,” Len said as he turned his head to look at Barry. “How was your day?”

“Oh yeh it was fine, just a load of evidence processing to do in the lab, so a bit boring and also the reason I’m a little late.”

“Well you’re here now. I hope you’re hungry, I think I’m making enough food to feed six people here,” Len stated, turning back to salt the boiling water before tipping the pasta in.

Barry smiled and wrapped his arms around Len from behind and tilted his head to press a kiss to Len’s lips. He hung on a little longer than necessary too, resting his head on Len’s shoulder.

“As much as I love this Scarlet, I’m not gonna be able to make any food if I can’t move around the kitchen.”

“But you’re comfy,” Barry countered, still not letting go.

“We can snuggle all you like later, but I know how you get if you don’t eat so let me feed you first okay?” Len suggested.

“Okay,” Barry said and reluctantly let go. “Anything I can do to help?”

“Nah, there’s not a lot left to do. You just go and sit and relax.”

Barry followed that instruction and went to sit in the living room which adjoined the kitchen. He flicked the tv on.

It only took another 15 minutes for the food to be ready and Len called Barry over to sit at the small dining table. Len was only a couple of mouthfuls in when he accidentally spilled sauce down the front of his shirt.

“Oh shit, I better change and soak this or it will never come out.” Tomato sauce was a bitch to get out of things at the best of times, let alone pale blue clothing.

Barry nodded and continued eating. He only glanced back up when he heard Len coming back, Len who was just pulling another top down his chest giving Barry the briefest glimpse of the hair on said chest. Barry wanted to know just what Len’s chest looked like under that top, well and the rest of him but mainly that chest. He licked his lips and tried to turn his gaze (and thoughts) back to his food; he did not need the discomfort of being hard while eating dinner. Len didn’t even seem to notice what he’d just done.

It was driving Barry crazy catching only glimpses of skin but nothing further. Barry wanted nothing more than to rip his clothes off and then Len’s and finally get his hands all over that chest. But he could wait; it wasn’t like he was constantly horny. Well at least he hadn’t been before Len but that was beside the point, Len wasn’t comfortable yet with showing more skin or taking clothing off and that was fine.   

They finished up dinner with pleasant chat and discussions about the various goings on in Central City. There was a new exhibit at the Natural History Museum all about colour and vision in the natural world that they both thought sounded really interesting. They decided that could be their next date when time allowed.

Barry then took it upon himself to speed clean and within seconds the dishwasher was loaded and the kitchen was spotless. That was definitely a perk to being a speedster.

“Come on it’s your turn to pick a film,” Barry said grabbing Len’s hand and leading him over to the sofa. This had become a semi regular thing for them, their own version of the classic “dinner and a movie”. Except this way if Barry got called away he didn’t have to miss something he’d been waiting months to see.

Len decided on The Running Man, even though they’d both seen it before it was still a favourite, mainly because of how bad it was and the fun they had picking it apart. Halfway through Barry started to curl more into Len’s side and cuddle up to him. At the start of their relationship Barry hadn’t been sure what sort of touch Len allowed but after having a chat about it Len had said that with them Barry could do mostly what he pleased as he trusted Barry and wanted him in his personal space. And as Barry was naturally a very affectionate and touchy person, that worked perfectly for him.

Barry untucked one of his arms where it was pressed to his body and trailed his fingers up Len’s neck to his shorn hair. It wasn’t exactly enough for Barry to twirl in his fingers but he still liked the feel of it and Len had said on more than one occasion that it felt nice.

He then wriggled and reached his head up to press a kiss to Len’s cheek. The third kiss landed on Len’s lips as Len had turned his head to look at Barry. Barry smiled into the kiss as Len kissed back, languidly and softly. They shared a few more kisses and then shifted for a better angle; Len pulled his legs up under him on the sofa and turned more toward Barry who had now sat up more. They kissed more, but still nothing too heated. They ignored the film that was still playing and got lost in the sensation of each other; the feel of Len’s fingers on Barry’s waist, the way Barry got breathless and stared into Len’s eyes when he pulled back.

“Stay the night?” Len asked quietly as he rested their foreheads together and brought one hand up to caress Barry’s neck.

“Yeah, yeah okay,” Barry replied. He was under no illusions about what staying the night entailed and honestly just sleeping in a bed next to Len sounded wonderful.

They snuggled back down to watch the end of the film and when the credits rolled both looked a little nervous. Not in a bad way but even in the short space of time they’d known each other, feelings had started to develop quickly. For Len especially it was something very new and a little scary as he couldn’t always be as in control and well-rehearsed as he’d like when it came to Barry.

Similarly, at any other time, an invitation to Len’s bed would have got Barry’s blood pumping but instead he just felt blessed that Len wanted him to stay, that Len felt comfortable enough to let him into his space like that.

Eventually Len did speak up, “Ready to turn in Scarlet?” he said in a fairly casual tone.

“Sure, I am getting a little-,” He yawned widely stretching his arms, “-sleepy. Plus I don’t have work tomorrow so I finally have the chance to catch up on sleep.”

They both got up and chatted on their way to Len’s bedroom. Barry hadn’t even been inside the room before, it wasn’t that Len was insanely private but he’d just had no need. It was a large room decorated in pale light colours and it was extremely tidy. The huge bed also looked amazing.

“Do you have some clothes I can borrow to sleep in?” Barry asked suddenly remembering that he hadn’t exactly prepared to stay over. As had been found out before, he preferred to sleep nude as he got so hot at night, but sleeping in bed with his boyfriend for the first time didn’t exactly seem like the time to be naked.

“Sure,” Len replied moving to the chest of drawers and pulling out some pyjamas bottoms and a t-shirt.

“I’ll go change in the bathroom,” Barry said before Len even had a chance to speak up.

Once Barry was gone Len pulled off his clothes and put on his long sleeved top and bottoms. He had to admit that teasing Barry seemed to be going quite well if his reaction tonight had been anything to go by. The shirt change was also unexpected but served as a further way to entice Barry. For some reason he’d been overly nervous when he asked Barry to stay, it wasn’t exactly a big step but it was something one did with an actual partner and that was something Len had never had but was loving every minute of it.

Barry rapped on the door when he came back and Len told him to come in. Len found even that small gesture adorable, how Barry was so respectful of his privacy.

They both settled down into bed, Len with a book and Barry nestled to his side. It was a little awkward at first but once they got comfy it was fine. It didn’t take long for Barry to fall asleep after that and Len gently laid Barry’s head on the pillow while he finished his chapter and then joined Barry, curled up next to him in bed.

It must have been halfway through the night when Barry woke up feeling like he was on fire. He was sweating and felt so hot under his clothes plus the thick duvet and blanket Len had on the bed. He gently threw the bedding off himself and then decided that the clothes had to go too. He’d taken his underwear off when he got changed so was now completely naked without the pyjamas. He’d redress before Len woke up but for now, if he wanted to fall back to sleep, he needed as few layers as possible.

When he woke again it was light in the room and must have been early morning, around 7 or 8 probably. He was still half asleep as he padded to the bathroom, still naked. It was habit when he lived alone.

Len had woken up a few minutes before he felt Barry stirring but hadn’t wanted to move yet. He’d been looking toward the door though and noticed the exact moment that Barry walked across the room and through the door giving Len an eyeful, and being the morning it was an eyeful indeed. Len had seen Barry naked before but they weren’t counting any of that since they got together properly.

When Len heard Barry walk back down the hallway he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep once more. He then feigned waking up and could hear Barry use his speed, probably to redress before he looked over. Barry slid back under the covers and stretched proclaiming that he intended to do nothing today and if Len waned to join him he was more than welcome.

******

The museum trip had been a huge success and they’d both loved the exhibit they went for and a chance to have a look around once again. It had taken a few weeks to be free but they’d eventually made it. All in all it had been a fantastic morning, until the rain had started. It had been a sudden torrential downpour as they left the museum. Len had stated that under no circumstance was Barry running whilst carrying him too and potentially slipping without the suit for extra traction, so they were left to walk back to Barry’s place on foot.

Both men were thoroughly soaked. Len was wearing a blazer and white t-shirt which was now clinging to him and was basically see-through. It was the best look Barry had ever gotten of Len’s chest, seeing that patch of hair, the darkness of it contrasting with the soaked material and making it stand out. Before Len even had Barry’s door shut the speedster has stripped naked and was starring a little manically at Len, pile of clothes dumped on the floor behind him.

Len raised an eyebrow in surprise and question. Barry made a somewhat too late move to cover himself with his hands. Len just looked on, waiting for some kind of response.

“Well it was – I didn’t, umm… I was cold and didn’t want to get ill,” Barry stated before speeding off.

That was… odd Len thought and he was pretty sure Barry couldn’t even get ill with his metabolism.

He looked down at himself to assess what to take off first and he realised that Barry was probably reacting to the fact that his chest was all but on display through the wet t-shirt. He hadn’t even realised what he’d been wearing until just now. He was too caught up with how uncomfortable he was in soaked clothes.

When Barry came back his cheeks were a little flushed but no more than normal really.

“I’ve laid some clothes out in my room for you, and I can stick your wet things in the dryer when you’re done.”

“Thanks, Scarlet.”

Len strolled into Barry’s bedroom, pleased with how Barry had reacted even if it was completely unintentional. Clearly he was affecting the speedster more than he’d anticipated if Barry was just willing to strip at whatever glance of Len’s body he got. It seemed whenever Barry got a glance at Len’s chest and the hair there he got a little misty eyed and clothes apparently disappeared.

Len smiled to himself while he got dried off and changed. Barry had laid out a long sleeved top, hoody and sweatpants knowing how fond of layers Len was. Although that seemed to be changing a little as he showed off more of his body.

He was already feeling a little under the weather and hoped the cold and rain wouldn’t exacerbate that.

He left the room and gave his clothes to Barry who popped everything into the tumble dryer.

Barry had made them both hot chocolate as well warm up, and handed one to Len then walked to the sofa.    

They stayed snuggled together sipping their drinks for a little while and getting warmed up while the tv was playing in the background. Once their cups were empty they placed them on the coffee table and Barry used him arms to encircle Len and wrap him up. He placed a gentle kiss to Len’s lips and muttered something Len didn’t quite catch.

“What was that Scarlet?”

“I said thank you for today - or well this morning really as it’s only lunchtime now. Do you want something to eat?”

“What was the other thing you said?” Len pressed.

Barry’s ears tinged with a little pink and he looked away a little sheepishly. “I… I might have said that I love you.”

He looked back at Len feeling nervous and excited all at once. He was worried they weren’t there yet and he’d said it too soon. Len didn’t respond with words though and instead kissed Barry deeply, slipping in a bit of tongue to make the kiss a little more hot and filthy. Barry took that as Len not having the words to respond and not quite being there yet himself which was fine; Barry always tended to fall harder and more quickly anyway.

They continued kissing until Barry’s stomach rumbled and Len declared that they should eat lest Barry pass out on him. He knew the perils of a speedster metabolism only too well by now.

******

Unfortunately the rain, standing around in freezing wet clothes and their making out had resulted in Len getting ill much to his chagrin.

In all honestly Len felt like crap. He had a fuzzy head, ticklish throat, blocked nose, he was achy, both hot and cold and just generally felt like he couldn’t be bothered to do anything, even get dressed, make food or shower.

Luckily he had Barry now who personally took it upon himself to care for Len whenever he could. He made Len soup and tea and sat with him all snuggled on the sofa when Len felt like he couldn’t get warm.

It was the second day of Len being really ill and Barry luckily had a day off and he planned to spend it with Len trying to get him better and taking care of him. He’d brought Len tea plus cold and flu medicine, and Len was currently dosing in Barry’s lap. He started to stir and blearily looked up at Barry who smiled down at him.

“Smile’s like sunshine,” Len mumbled out. Barry’s smile widened, he didn’t even care if Len was just half asleep and saying random things, he was still taking the compliment. The compliments didn’t stop there though.

As Len continued to dose and then awaken he kept whispering sweet nothings to Barry: how Barry's eyes sparkled; how he liked to stare at Barry’s ass when he wasn’t looking – apparently it was lovely and rounded and he wanted to take a bite out of it, Barry started to blush at that omission; how Barry’s freckles were like a mini galaxy and he wanted to connect them all up one day, possibly with his tongue; how he loved Barry’s long legs that went on forever and would look amazing in stockings, again Barry went a little red at this; and finally how he no longer felt so lonely which made Barry well up a little bit. Barry pressed gentle kisses to Len’s forehead to soothe him as he slept.

They stayed on the sofa like that until Len got too hot and tried to take his shirt off but got caught up in it. Barry helped him out of the shirt and rubbed soothing patterns into Len’s arm while Len got comfy again and fell back to sleep, his head back in Barry’s lap and his back to the sofa. This was the first time Barry had seen Len with his shirt completely off but in this situation all he felt was an overwhelming need to help Len get better and to care for him. Barry noticed the scars that littered Len’s upper arms and back but they didn’t bother him really, he knew some of the stories even if Len hadn’t shown the scars to Barry yet. At some point in the future, Barry planned on kissing every one of them… and the rest of Len’s body for that matter when they got there.

It was early evening when Len started to stir again. Barry had been quite content to just sit there with some tv on low in the background and keep watch over his sleeping boyfriend, running his hand through Len’s short hair. Len had kicked all his blankets off too so he was topless and only in some loose sweatpants.

“Hey,” Barry gently murmured.

Len groaned. “Too hot,” he grumbled out.

“Want me to get you something cool to drink?”

Len chuckled, properly chucked in his sleepy state. “Thought I was the one meant to be making the puns here?”

“Well, I thought I was the one meant to be catching _Cold_?” Barry retaliated.

Len chuckled again and his whole body moved with the motion of his laugh. “I love you,” Len mumbled quietly.

Barry’s face lit up, he couldn’t be totally sure it wasn’t just the fever talking but hearing Len say those words made him feel on top of the world.

Once Len was more coherent and fully awake, Barry got him to eat something light while they watched Leverage. Of course Len loved a show about thieves.

It was only about 9pm when Barry looked over and noticed Len’s eyelids were heavy and he was falling asleep. Barry decided an early night for them both would be good so he carried Len to the bedroom and then helped him change into pyjamas. Len was asleep before Barry even finished tucking him in.

Unfortunately, Barry had to work the next day. He knew Len was capable of taking care of himself even if he was ill but Barry hated leaving him that way. Luckily they’d finished all the forensic work for a string of linked robbery cases and Singh had let Barry leave a couple of hours early as there was nothing more to process for any open cases currently. Barry got home about 4pm and found Len curdled up in bed still. He hadn’t even changed out of the pyjamas he was wearing last night.

The room was only lit where a bit of sunlight was streaming through the unopened curtains. Barry pushed the door open slowly.

“Hey,” he said quietly so as not to wake Len if he was still asleep.

A muffled noise was his response.

“Feeling any better?” Barry asked as he walked over to the bed and perched on the side.

“Feel like crap,” Len responded.

“Have you eaten?”

“Heated up the soup you made me; couldn’t really taste it though,” Len said, sounding so forlorn. Not being able to taste things properly had to be one of the worst parts about being ill.

The first day that Len got ill Barry had cooked a batch of homemade tomato soup as it was easy to store and to reheat.  It was what Joe had always made for him and Iris when they were ill as children and couldn’t manage to eat much.

“Do you want me to help you change into some fresh clothes?” Barry offered. Len would probably feel so much better moving around a little or at least getting into some clean clothes. It wasn’t nice being in clothes he’s probably been sweating in all day from his hot and cold spells.

“No,” Len replied, lethargy evident in his tone.

“Okay, do you want to move to the sofa instead?” Barry tried.

“No,” Len replied once again, keeping his eyes closed and huddling into the bedding.

“A shower?”

“No, don’t feel stable enough.”

“Oh uh, well I could help you? If you want that is?”

Len grumbled, sounding like he was contemplating something before he muttered, “’kay.”

“Come on then,” Barry said slowly unwrapping Len from his cocoon and trying to get him to sit up and swing his legs over the bed.

Barry slowly helped Len walk to the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet seat.

“I’m going to undress you okay?” Barry informed, waiting patiently for Len to give his permission.

“Mmhmm,” Len affirmed, in no mood to argue or care.

Barry got Len to raise his arms and he pulled Len’s long sleeved top off. Then he gently got Len to stand and pulled down the pyjama bottoms and boxers he was wearing. In any other situation stripping Len for the first time would have been a blessing, but this was not the time for that. It didn’t help though that Len was reaching for Barry’s clothes as he was stripped.

Barry then got the shower going and took off his own clothes. This wasn’t exactly how Barry envisioned their first time being naked together going, but there were worse things to do than help his boyfriend shower.

Luckily, Len had a walk in shower separate from the bathtub so there’d be no awkward lifting involved trying to get Len in the tub.

Barry pulled Len up gently and stepped into the shower with him, he’d set the temperature to fairly cool as Len was still burning up and Barry wanted to get his temperature down. Thankfully Len did a pretty good job of standing by himself under the spray and he didn’t really need to cling to Barry too much for help. That didn’t stop Len’s wondering hands though any time Barry came close to him. This was in no way sexy or fun but apparently Len was having a great time trying to grope Barry every chance he got, especially when Barry was standing close and gently rinsing Len’s hair of shampoo. Barry had to playfully slap Len’s hands away when they got below his waistline.

After the shower Barry dried Len and helped him redress. He was pretty sure Len didn’t actually need the help now as he’d perked up quite a bit from being in the shower, but he dutifully helped anyway when Len asked. Barry had a sneaky suspicion he was being taken advantage of, but couldn’t really bring himself to care, especially with the look Len gave him.

They’d just got tucked into blankets on the sofa when Barry got called away on Flash business. He told Len he’d bring back food and hopefully wouldn’t be long. Len was still feeling pretty sorry for himself so decided to start watching Star Trek: The Original Series to make himself feel better.

******

All in all Len was ill for about a week and although the fever and other cold symptoms had now abated, he still felt drained and lethargic. He may have been over the worst part of his illness but he now felt like crap and needed to catch up on his sleep, plus he wanted to do everything he could to make him feel better.

One day, when he was feeling particularly less ill, Len showered and after drying himself he crawled back naked under the bed covers.

When Barry got back from STAR labs that afternoon he found Len soundly sleeping in his bed. Barry, deciding that cuddles were always welcome for someone who was recovering from an illness, slid in next to Len and curled around him.

However he was thoroughly surprised to feel warm bare skin under his fingers. Not believing what he’d just felt Barry had to take a peek and yes Len was indeed naked. And this time around there was nothing stopping Barry’s libido from kicking in. He quickly stripped deciding he was wearing far too many clothes but kept his boxers on. After all he didn’t want to naked cuddle Len without permission, but more so because he definitely needed a barrier for his boner.

It wasn’t long though before Len was stirring and waking up to the feel of Barry pressed against him. And apparently certain parts of Barry were very pleased to see Len. Len pressed back and smirked to himself, pleased that his weeks of teasing had finally paid off. After all sleeping naked had been no accident.

He turned over to face Barry.

“Hey Scarlet,” Len said with a smile.

“Hey, uhh sorry by the way for umm you know,” Barry replied, starting to blush and keeping his gaze to the side.

Len chuckled knowing he had to come clean now.

“That may have been my intention all along,” Len admitted, “Think of it like the longest seduction in history.”

Barry grinned. “I like your sneaky ways, Leonard Snart. Although you’ve seen my reaction, you could have had me anytime you liked.”

“I know, it was more fun this way.”

Barry laughed. “So now that I know what’s going on here, how about I put my current situation to good use and I take care of something else for you?”

“Hmm, go on,” Len drawled.

“Well you’re still recovering so let me take over and make you feel good?” Barry asked, sounding a bit nervous.

“I’m all yours then,” Len said throwing the covers off and laying himself on display. “Bedside drawer if we need supplies.”

“Boy scout are we?” Barry teased.

Len cocked his head to the side. “More like hopeful we’d get here at some point.”

“Well we’re definitely here now so lay back and let me do all the work,” Barry said softly.

“As you wish,” Len said bringing his knees up and spreading them. “Just take things slow it’s been… a while.”

“Anything you want,” Barry replied, moving to sit between Len’s legs and kiss him deeply.

Barry broke away from Len’s mouth and started to trail kisses all over his jaw and collarbone, sucking hard on one spot in particular to leave a mark, although clothing could easily cover it still.

Every time Barry pressed their bodies close, Len could feel how hard Barry was even though Barry still had his underwear on. It didn’t take long for Len’s blood to rush south and catch up to where Barry was, especially with Barry being dominant which, Len found, was actually a massive turn on.

Barry continued to kiss and touch every part of Len he could, paying special attention to Len’s chest of course. After all Barry had been waiting sometime to get his hands on it. He swirled his fingers through the hair on Len’s chest and gently kissed his nipples, scraping his teeth ever so slightly over the skin as he pulled back. Len’s nipples weren’t particularly sensitive but Barry putting his mouth anywhere on him felt amazing.

“I’m sensing you have a thing for my chest Scarlet,” Len teased, looking down at where Barry was positioned, hovering over his chest.

“Yes I do, now let me worship this masterpiece,” Barry chided and then started to chuckle when he thought about what he’d just said. Len was also smiling and laughing. “It’s your fault; you’ve been teasing me with little glimpses for weeks.”

“Fair enough,” Len conceded, “Do worship away then,” he said with a smirk.

Several open mouthed kisses were then pressed to Len’s chest and Barry let his fingers from one hand wonder to swirl patterns onto Len’s belly while the other held on to Len’s shoulder. Len had his hands resting lightly on Barry’s back, where Barry had told him to keep them, fingers just skimming up and down his skin as Len’s anticipation grew. Every time Barry moved and brushed Len’s cock with his stomach it sent a shiver through Len.

His mouth was then gone as Barry slid away to the side. Barry opened up Len’s bedside table to get what they needed. He pulled out the bottle of lube and a condom from a new box.

Barry slid his underwear off and threw the boxers over the side of the bed. Once he was back between Len’s legs Barry sat up onto his knees and pulled Len’s legs up and around his waist so Len’s lower body was elevated.

Barry squirted some lube onto his fingers and gently pressed all around Len’s entrance with just one digit.

Len was already so turned on and wet, precum dripping down his cock; eager for whatever Barry had in store. He honestly didn’t think he’d felt like this with… well anyone. The first press of Barry’s finger was a welcome intrusion. Len moaned quietly as the finger sunk deeper inside.

“You can go for two, the fingers aren’t a problem,” Len stated, trying not to sound impatient.

“I could… but I’m not going to,” Barry replied, cheekily. Clearly he was planning on dragging this out and turning Len into a quivering mess.

Barry found Len’s prostate and pressed on it gently causing Len to buck up.

“I’m going to try something,” Barry said which left Len intrigued until he felt Barry’s finger vibrate against his prostate.

“Oh shit,” Len exclaimed, hips bucking up but not too much with Barry’s steady hand holding him down.

“There? You like that?” Barry asked.

“No I hate having a vibrating finger up my ass,” Len deadpanned.

Barry chuckled.

“It feels bloody amazing Scarlet. You should try it sometime,” Len admitted.

“Oh trust me I do. Just never done it on anyone else is all,” Barry replied, looking all too pleased with himself.

Len then felt another finger join the first and it felt so good, so different having Barry do it. Barry avoided pressing on Len’s prostate too much as he really wanted to draw this out and instead worked on getting Len even more loose and relaxed. 

Len completely lost all concept of time while Barry opened him up, Barry was being so attentive and giving; something Len was so unused to. Len’s back started to ache a little from the position but like hell was he going to get Barry to stop now so they could move around.

The only sounds that left either of them were Len’s slight moans and Barry’s whispered words about how gorgeous Len was.

Eventually, Barry removed his fingers, reaching once more for the lube and the condom.

“Ready?” He asked quietly.

“All yours Scarlet,” Len replied.

Barry prepared himself and then moved Len’s legs a little so he was pressed against Len’s entrance. He stayed like that and just rubbed himself against Len for a few seconds. He started to slowly press in, one hand guiding him and the other holding Len’s hip steady, maintaining eye contact the whole time and seeing the way Len’s mouth opened a little as Barry sunk a little deeper inside.

Len felt incredible with Barry pressing inside him. So full and hitting his nerves in all the right places. Len could count on one hand the amount of people he’d ever let be with him like this. It took trust and commitment and Barry had had his from the start.

Len was definitely sure he had never had sex like this but that was the thing though, this wasn’t really sex. This was making love. He felt like his mind, body and soul were drowning in Barry; the way Barry made him feel so completely loved, cared for, desired. The noises Barry made, his smell, his smile, the way he looked at Len; it was all consuming.

Barry carried on pressing in achingly slowly, both hands now gripping Len’s hips on either side. Len had asked for slow but this was almost driving him insane; he felt so full but yet not full enough. When Barry was finally fully inside he rested there for a moment to let Len adjust and then on Len’s command started moving slowly, gentle thrusts which were building into a rhythm gradually. 

They both slowly came apart with cries of ecstasy. Barry used his hand to help bring Len off and Len cried out, louder than he ever was usually. He felt his whole body convulse with the sensations and then go limp, his legs felt like jelly and his back ached but he wanted Barry to cum before he said anything and ruined the moment.

He didn’t have long to wait though as Barry thrust a few more times and then was coming apart inside Len too, a vibration running through his body which even Len felt somehow. Then Barry was panting, breathless, sated and smiling down at Len with all the joy in the world. Barry unwrapped Len’s legs from around his waist and slowly pulled out, setting Len’s body back down on the bed.

Len noticed him get up to sort the condom and then Barry was also collapsing down on the bed.

Len reached over to his nightstand to get the wipes to clean himself up, but Barry beat him to it and cleaned them both in the blink of an eye. Len was still catching his breath and his face must have been more than a little flushed.

Barry was still grinning madly and it made Len smile too. Inwardly, Barry was congratulating himself for wrecking Len so thoroughly.  

Len revised his earlier position and decided that in fact making love with Barry was the best thing in the world. His ass was pleasantly sore and he couldn’t move but he also felt incredibly content and happy.

“I love you Barry Allen, but I don’t think I’m gonna be able to move for a week. You need to move in so I don’t have to.”

Barry laughed and pressed a kiss to Len’s lips. “You are so dramatic.”

“I’m serious on both accounts here Scarlet.”

“What? Really?” Barry said barely containing his smile and happiness. 

“Yes. Although you’ll still have to make me food until I can move again, my back now hurts and my legs don’t work.”

“Seriously the biggest drama queen,” Barry said, smile quirking up at the sides of his mouth “But I think I can manage that.”

Len sat up a bit, pulling his tablet over to them. “Care to join me with some Star Trek?”

“Sure,” Barry said as he sat up to lean against Len and the pillows. “Original series or next gen?”

“Obviously original, Kirk is the better captain after all.”

“What,” Barry said affronted, “No way, Picard is so much better.”

******

The next day, Barry woke up early and decided to make Len breakfast in bed. After sleeping, he now felt a little guilty that Len was going to be achy today. Barry made a pot of tea, poured apple juice into glasses, made some simple toast with Len’s favourite blackberry jam and loaded everything onto a tray. When he walked back into the bedroom Len was just starting to sit up and stretch.

“Morning,” Barry said in a voice that to Len sounded like pure joy.

“My my, it is a good morning to me,” Len said carefully eyeing the tray and dropping his gaze slowly when he noticed Barry didn’t have any clothes on. He wanted to sear the image into his brain.

“It’s habit, shut up,” Barry retaliated playfully when he noticed where Len was looking.

“Well no need to break a habit for my sake,” Len quipped.

Barry placed the tray on Len’s duvet covered lap and climbed in next to him, pouring himself a cup of tea. Len started on a piece of toast.

“Now that we’re doing the whole moving in together, I wanted to ask if you could set up a meeting with the landlord to get my name put on the lease?” Barry asked sometime later.

Len remained quiet for a moment and then leaned over to open his bedside table and take something out. Sitting back up, he took a hold of Barry’s left hand and placed a ring onto his finger.

“Just go with it Scarlet,” Len said, looking entirely serious.

Barry stared in shock, mouth actually hanging open. “What… what?” He half yelled.

“When I started getting heat for being Captain Cold I changed my name on the lease to Leonard… Allen,” Len explained.

Barry was once again speechless, but after getting over his shock exclaimed, “But we weren’t even dating then!”

“I know it’s the perfect irony isn’t it?” Len mused.

Barry had so many questions – how long had Len been planning this? How did he know Barry’s ring size? Was this a proper proposal? Where did the ring come from?

He decided those could wait for now and he’d just enjoy the moment. Instead, Barry just laughed at the absurdity of it all while Len sat there looking like the cat that got the cream. Well he was eating toast but still, the analogy worked.


End file.
